<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>puzzle pieces by queenclaw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268997">puzzle pieces</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenclaw/pseuds/queenclaw'>queenclaw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>shots of engex [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Transformers (IDW Generation One)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Comfort, Ficlet, Gender or Sex Swap, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, NB/F - Freeform, Other, Sleepy Cuddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2016-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2016-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:15:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenclaw/pseuds/queenclaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"We are friends, Drift. Aren’t we?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Drift | Deadlock/Megatron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>shots of engex [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070663</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>puzzle pieces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Megatron didn’t know why Drift just wouldn’t go to recharge. It was clear how exhausted they were, leaning against her frame, their optics dimming and plating giving off a fine tremble, and yet they fought for consciousness -- when their helm dipped forward, they jerked it back upright, blinking owlishly into the dim light of the barracks.</p><p> </p><p>The fourth time it happened, Megatron let out a soft <em>chuff </em>from her vents, earning a pair of yellow optics peering up at her, too tired to be defensive, to even scowl. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” she repeated, looking up from her reading. “Why are you struggling to stay awake? You can sleep here, you know. I don’t have to go back to the mines for another day or two.”</p><p> </p><p>Drift made a face. “I know,” they murmured.</p><p> </p><p>“So recharge, then,” Megatron concluded. “You know you’re safe here, right?”</p><p> </p><p>The face Drift pulled this time was obscured as they tilted their head down. “I know,” they replied again.</p><p> </p><p>Frowning a little, Megatron set her datapad aside, trying to get a clear look at Drift. “What is it?” she asked. Getting an actual answer from Drift about how they were feeling was… a laborious effort. But it was worth it, when they felt like sharing.</p><p> </p><p>“Just… feel like I’m always takin’ fuel and then recharging…”</p><p> </p><p>Ah. It was going to be one of those nights where she had to puzzle it out. “I offer energon to you freely,” she said. “And as I said before…” She trailed off, a different thought coming to her -- one that she found very concerning. “You know that you don’t owe me anything out of this. We are friends, Drift. Aren’t we?”</p><p> </p><p>Drift’s helm was still bowed, but she could see them working their jaw. “Yeah,” they eventually muttered.</p><p> </p><p>A small, warm smile spread over Megatron’s lips. “Then, I’m perfectly content with your company. There’s no hoops to jump through here.”</p><p> </p><p>Drift grunted, but they finally lifted their helm again. “Doesn’t seem like much company if I’m always passing out,” they remarked.</p><p> </p><p>Ah. So that was it.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing a little, Megatron lifted one of her arms to wrap around Drift’s shoulders, her hand resting gently at their helm. “Drift. You deserve rest… I’d rather you sleep now and spend waking time with me later, than to be miserably struggling to stay awake…” And it was clear the mech didn’t get a lot of good rest, either. If they could get one or two good nights of recharge in the barracks while she was off-shift from the mines… it was one more thing she felt she could do. A small things, but larger things started with small things.</p><p> </p><p>She traced her fingers along one long finial on their helm, knowing how it relaxed them. Drift let a shiver run through their plating and let out a long sigh. “You sure?”</p><p> </p><p>“Always,” she murmured. “I’ll be here, Drift. I’m not going anywhere.”</p><p> </p><p>But Drift was already in recharge. Megatron smiled and picked up her datapad once more.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>